The field of the invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly to a container that includes lines of perforation for removal of a portion of the container for displaying articles for sale.
It is a known practice to employ containers to store and transport sales articles from the manufacturer to the place of sale, such as a retail store. Typically, containers are formed from at least one blank made of corrugated paperboard which is suitably cut, scored and folded to produce a generally rectangular shaped box. Once the carton reaches the place of sale, the articles are unpackaged from the carton and are typically placed on display shelves. One drawback of such containers is that a significant amount of labor is required to remove the articles from the container and, in turn, place them on the display shelves.
It is known that some containers can be utilized to ship the sales articles and are convertible into a display device at the place of sale, thereby eliminating the labor required in transferring the articles from the container to the shelves of the place of sale. Such containers normally include a separable upper section which is torn away from the lower section by a tear strip or perforated tear line formed through panels of the container to expose the packaged articles for display. However, these containers that are convertible to display devices typically have sides and bottom lips on the front of the display devices that make it difficult to see the entire front of the article for sale.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a container that is convertible to a display and that includes small bottom corners on the front of the display that facilitates the sales articles from falling out of the display and that permits customers to see the front of the sales articles.